


Nothing Compares To A Quiet Evening Alone

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season Of Kink Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard make the most of a night alone together.<br/>Written for the seasonofkink prompt : Shower/Bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares To A Quiet Evening Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seasonofkink prompt : Shower/Bath.  
> All of the fics written for this challenge are going to be stand alone one shots.

The house was quiet for what felt like the first time in years. The door clicked shut when Gerard closed it and he could still hear the excited shrieks of the children from the other side as they were bundled into his mother's car. He smiled fondly, leaning against the door as he listened to his mother's car starting and eventually driving away.

He loved his kids, he really did. He'd never imagined that he would be the fatherly type but then he met Frank and his opinions changed. Their relationship had changed Gerard; he stopped drinking, pulled himself out of the slump he'd been in and wrote the comic he'd been thinking about for years. He was happier than than he had been in years and it was all because of Frank. When they got married, Gerard hadn't thought his life could get any better. He was proven wrong when they adopted their first child, and again when they adopted their second. Family life suited the couple; Gerard loved how good Frank was with the children. He loved spending time with his husband and their children, though it could be tiring. The two didn't really get a lot of time together to relax, or a lot of privacy. They hadn't had a date night in ages. With a five-year-old and a two-year-old to look after, they were often too tired or too busy.

Tonight, Gerard's mother had offered to look after the two young children for the couple, wanting to spend time with her grandchildren and to give her son and son-in-law a break, if only for one night. The night alone together was a welcome break from the joys of parenthood. 

Gerard shut his eyes as he relaxed against the door, sighing softly to himself. He could hear his husband moving around upstairs and wondered what he was doing until he heard running water. Smiling to himself, Gerard stayed where he was, only opening his eyes when he heard Frank call his name from the top of the stairs. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Frank. His husband had already stripped down to his boxers, ready for what sounded like bath time. Frank was leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest, smiling down at Gerard. 

"C'mon, I'll let you get in first," Frank told him when Gerard, beckoning him closer. 

"Thought we were both gonna get in," Gerard said playfully, chuckling a little as he pushed himself off the door and walked up the stairs.

"We are. But I'll let you get in first." Frank chuckled, shaking his head fondly and holding out his hand to take hold of Gerard's, leading him into the bathroom.

Gerard smiled when he saw the effort Frank had gone to, the lights turned off and various scented candles placed around the room, away from the tub but close enough to give some sort of ambiance. The tub was full and Frank had even used Gerard's favourite bubble bath, the one that smelled like strawberries. It was romantic and relaxing, just what the two of them needed. 

"Frankie..." Gerard murmured softly when he saw it, turning to smile brightly as the shorter man. "This is amazing, Frankie, thank you." Gerard squeezed his hand gently, stroking the back of It lightly with his thumb.

"You're welcome, now stop being sappy and get undressed, the water will go cold." Frank said, chuckling. Though his tone was playful, Frank squeezed Gerard's hand back to tell him he knew how much it meant, that he wasn't just brushing it off. He let go of Gerard's hand then to let the older man get undressed while Frank got their towels ready and lit a few more candles, closing the door to block out the light from the hallway.  
Once Gerard finally managed to get his clothes off, piling them up in the corner, he stepped into the tub, groaning quietly as he sat in the warm water, finally letting himself relax. He could feel Frank watching him as he leant back in tub, playing with the bubbles for a moment before he looked over to Frank. The younger man was still wearing his boxers, watching Gerard relax in the water.

"Come in, Frankie." Gerard said quietly, shifting and opening his legs slightly to make room for him. It didn't take much convincing for Frank to rid himself of his underwear and sink into the water with Gerard. He made a soft noise as he relaxed against his husband, leaning against Gerard's chest. Gerard hummed softly and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as they both let themselves relax for the first time in a while. The bathroom was silent for a moment as the two were still. 

When Gerard finally did move, it was only to sit up a little straighter, reaching for the shampoo. He tapped Frank's side gently to ask him to sit up, putting some shampoo on his hands.  
"Gonna wash my hair?" Frank asked as he shifted to sit up more, turning to smile over his shoulder at Gerard. 

"Yeah." Gerard nodded, smiling back at him, "Close your eyes." 

Frank did as he was asked, turning his head back and closing his eyes, tipping his head back a little to make it easier. He hummed softly when he felt Gerard's fingers rubbing the shampoo into his hair. 

Gerard smiled as he washed Frank's hair, feeling his husband relax even more against him. He massaged Frank's hair a little longer than necessary, eventually stopping to rinse off his hands and starting to wash it out. He smiled brightly when he was finished, pressing a soft kiss to Frank's shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. 

"Thanks, Gee." Frank hummed softly, bringing a hand up to reach back and tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair to hold him there, tipping his head back a little. Gerard got the hint and pressed soft wet kisses up Frank's neck, sucking lightly and leaving little hickies as he went. He smiled softly at the little noises Frank made, knowing that his neck was a sensitive area. He loved doing this with Frank in the bath or shower. Frank always looked sexy but there was something about the way the water ran over his tattoos, the way his skin looked when it was wet that always turned him on. Gerard could feel himself starting to get hard against Frank's back as he thought about it and he knew Frank could feel it too. He made a soft noise, pressing himself closer to Frank and sliding his hand over Frank's stomach under the water, lightly tracing over the tattoos on his hips. 

Frank sighed and tugged on Gerard's hair gently, pulling him up to kiss his lips. Gerard hummed softly, sucking on Frank's bottom lip as he moved his hand lower, wrapping his fingers around Frank's half hard cock, stroking slowly, listening as Frank let out a low groan. He made a soft noise into the kiss, licking into Frank's mouth as he grinded against Frank's lower back, rubbing his thumb over the head of Frank's cock as he stroked him. It didn't take long before Frank was panting softly and pulled away from the kiss, tugging lightly on Gerard's hair. Gerard made a soft noise, pressing closer to him, he could feel Frank getting harder as he jerked him off, his husband's moans seeming louder and echoey in the bathroom. 

"Fuck...Gee." Frank breathed out, rocking his hips up into Gerard's hand, needing more. He wanted him to go faster, harder. He wanted him inside him, wanting Gerard to make love to him for the first time in ages. It had been a while since the couple were intimate with each other and they needed it. They were definitely going to take advantage of their night alone.

"Need you, Gee...please." Frank murmured breathlessly, though he didn't really need to ask. Gerard knew. He felt it too, he needed it just as much as Frank did. Gerard hummed and nodded, letting go of Frank's cock and pressing soft kisses to Frank's neck when he whined at the loss. He didn't say anything, just moved one hand down to rest on Frank's hip, shifting them so that it would be easier. He moved his other hand lower, lightly brushing his fingers over Frank's thighs and moving up slowly to press two fingers against his entrance, rubbing teasingly. Frank let out a low, desperate moan, opening his legs as much as the bathtub would allow, pushing back against him.

"C'mon Gee. Don't tease." Frank gasped, tipping his head back against Gerard's shoulders, one hand gripping the edge of the tub, the other moving down to hold onto Gerard's hip behind him.  
"Fuck Frankie." Gerard murmured, not wanting to waste anymore time teasing him, they had plenty of time for that later, right now they were both hard and aching. They needed it now. He pushed one finger into Frank slowly, helped by the water but he was still slow and careful, knowing it had been a while and not wanting to hurt him. He paused for a moment once his finger was all the way inside, waiting for Frank to get used to the feeling again and knowing that since he hadn't used lube, just water, it would probably burn more than usual. After a few seconds, Frank grinded down against him, moaning softly.

"Y-you can move it...more." Frank breathed out, biting his lip a little and closing his eyes. Gerard turned his head to kiss his cheek as he started moving his finger in and out slowly. Frank hissed softly, gripping the edge of the tub tighter. It burned a little but it still felt good, especially when Gerard finally hit his prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Frank gasped, opening his eyes and moaning louder as he pushed down. "More Gerard...shit." 

Gerard rolled his hips against Frank's back, moaning softly and carefully adding a second finger, pushing them both in deeper. Frank's gasps and moans echoed louder against the tiled walls as Gerard hit that spot again, pumping and twisting his fingers inside him. He scissored his fingers to stretch him before adding a third, massaging Frank's prostate with his fingers. 

Frank moaned and squirmed, his cock throbbing and leaking against his stomach and he could feel Gerard's hard on pressed against his back. Gerard was pushing him closer and closer with every thrust of his fingers and he was gonna lose it real soon if Gerard didn't stop. 

"Fuck fuck...Gee. Gee stop." He gasped, panting already and grinding back against Gerard's cock. Gerard's fingers stopped almost immediately but he didn't pull them out yet, breathing heavily against Frank's neck. 

"Gonna cum too soon...need you inside me." Frank murmured breathlessly, biting his lip hard. Gerard made a soft noise against Frank's neck and pulled his fingers out. Frank whimpered a little at the loss of his fingers but he didn't have to wait long before Gerard shifted them in the bath, sitting up a little straighter and lifting Frank slightly to position him over his cock. 

"Yeah yeah..." Frank moaned as Gerard gripped his hips and pulled him down onto his dick. Frank pushed down against him, pausing once Gerard was buried inside him, the both of them moaning and panting softly.  
"Shit, Gee. Move." Frank breathed out after a moment, grinding his hips down. Gerard grunted softly, holding onto Frank's hips and rocking his hips as best he could in the bath. It was difficult with Frank sitting in his lap and being in the bathtub for him to do anything more than just grind up into him. It was good but it wasn't enough for either of them. Frank groaned a little in frustration.  
"It's-fuck- it's easier if you move Frankie." Gerard whispered, stilling his hips and biting his lip a little.  
"Y-yeah okay." Frank murmured, shifting a little to make it easier for him to lift up a little, sinking back down slowly. "Ah yeah. That's better." He moaned as he set the pace slow, lifting his hips up as much as he could before sinking back down. Doing it this way made it easier for him to change the angle too, shifting until Gerard's cock brushed over his prostate lightly. 

"Shit!" He gasped, tipping his head back a little and moaning louder.

"G-go faster, Frank." Gerard moaned, rocking his hips up to meet Frank's halfway as he sunk down again. Frank moaned softly as his prostate was hit harder, tipping his head back and gripping the side of the tub harder as he fucked himself on Gerard's cock faster.

Gerard watched Frank move above him, moaning loudly and snapping his hips up to meet Frank's thrusting into him harder. "Ah fuck Frank...so good." He moaned, sliding one hand over from Frank's hip to wrap his fingers around his husband's leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Frank moaned louder, crying out and squirming above him as he bounced on Gerard's cock, the water splashing over the edge of the bath as their movements got faster and more erratic. 

"God Gerard...n-not gonna last. Shit." Frank gasped, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. 

"Yeah Frankie...cum for me." Gerard moaned as he thrust up into him harder, feeling close himself. He wanted to feel Frank coming around him first though, so held off, squeezing Frank's cock a little as he stroked him faster. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fucking hell!" Frank cried out loudly as he came, his eyes rolling back and his hips twitching up into Gerard's hand. 

Gerard moaned loudly as he felt Frank clenching around him as he came, following him over the edge after a moment. He rocked his hips up shallowly as he rode out his orgasm, panting softly and stroking Frank through his until he heard Frank whimper a little and push his hand away.

The two were still for a moment, taking a moment to get their breath back before it started to get uncomfortable and Gerard lifted Frank off of his softening cock, setting him back down in front of him. 

Neither of them had gotten washed, only Frank's hair but the water was starting to get cold and they both knew that there was no point. They were definitely only going to be getting sweaty and dirty again once they'd gotten out. Frank twisted round, smiling brightly at Gerard and leaning in to kiss him softly, smiling against his lips before he pulled away. Gerard smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
